Corrosion inhibitors, scale inhibitors, gas hydrate inhibitors, hydrogen sulfide scavengers, paraffin inhibitors, and the like are employed in oilfield applications both in the recovery of hydrocarbons from subterranean formations and in refinery operations. The art continually strives to find better corrosion inhibitors, scale inhibitors, gas hydrate inhibitors, hydrogen sulfide scavengers, and paraffin inhibitors for these applications.